


Tutto ciò che mi rimane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Stregone supremo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter non ha più nessuno a cui aggrapparsi.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 21. Sguardo assente.Dr. Strange/Peter Parker.





	Tutto ciò che mi rimane

Tutto ciò che mi rimane

Strange poggiò una mano sulla parete candida e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non puoi trovare in me quello che hai perso. Ti conviene tornare a casa” disse roco. Si voltò lentamente e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

< Quel suo sguardo assente mi ferisce profondamente. Era solo un ragazzino, viveva questo mondo appieno. Si era appena affacciato alla vita e, nonostante tanti lutti, ancora la vedeva in modo positivo. Ora anche i suoi occhi sono spenti > pensò. Le sue mani tremavano, dandogli delle fitte quasi continue.

“Lo so che non è Mr. Stark, ma lei è tutto ciò che mi rimane” disse Parker. Lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo.

[106].


End file.
